


Vagabonds

by GTenshin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTenshin/pseuds/GTenshin
Summary: 关于威震天在反职联被塔恩鬼魂缠上的那些事。
Relationships: Tarn(Transformers)/Megatron
Kudos: 6





	Vagabonds

威震天有时候真不知道该如何解释他登上失落之光号后经历的种种令人匪夷所思的历险，先是在旅程的最初感谢通天晓替他证实了加入失落之光是一场“更恐怖的惩罚”，而后则是一场令威震天接近崩溃的穿越到过去阻止小诸葛刺杀前霸天虎头领的行动(结果他还是被发条打了个透心凉)。而现在？目睹机器狗死在塔恩的手中之后，他居然还能对这缕属于黑狗队首领的幽魂心平气和地交谈。感谢补天士，感谢失落之光，没有他们威震天还真锻炼不出这套本事。

塔恩在他们重逢的第三天才停止了对威震天的冷嘲热讽，即使如他这般气急败坏，也能看出威震天现在的精神状况出现了一些小问题——白天威震天指挥着反职联革命军与功能主义委员会周旋，每次回到充电床上不是深夜便是已经接近第二天的黎明，而且威震天本人总是辗转反侧，最后满面疲惫地离开卧室，重新变回——塔恩知道威震天肯定不喜欢这么形容他——变回霸天虎头儿高瞻远瞩的模样。

在这种情况持续了接近一个月循环，威震天再一次在功能主义委员会手下吃了场败仗后，塔恩注视着正站在会议桌旁阅读数据板的首领，功能主义铺天盖地的监视网令他忧心忡忡，被割伤的肩部装甲都没有来得及在医疗室进行维修，看起来威震天必须立刻制定反职联下一步的撤退计划，或许是下下一步的：普神才知道这个老家伙到底会给自己安排多少条后路。

“嗯……”塔恩清了清嗓子，试图引起威震天的注意，“真没想到——”

威震天甚至没开口：他抬起手挡在塔恩面前，示意他闭嘴。

塔恩直接无视了他：“——你这个老家伙也有力不从心的时候。”

“单论杀死你绰绰有余。”威震天回答。

“被你的同伴抛下的感觉怎么样？”塔恩伸手敲敲桌面，他的手指碰不到实物，做出这种动作单纯是为了私芯的火上浇油，威震天抬起头扫了他一眼，目光重新落回数据板上：

“比某个被同伴抛弃之后死掉的家伙强。”

“你——！”四百万年的战争让塔恩差点忘记了威震天也是位口伐笔诛的作家，他纯属搬起石头砸了自己的脚，“谢谢你的安慰！”他恨恨地说。

威震天的语调毫无波澜：“如果你闲着没事干，可以到医疗室记录伤员情况，然后回来汇报给我。”

塔恩此刻才真觉得威震天被他所谓的傻瓜能量洗脑了。“你指使我？”他不敢置信地说：“你还当我是你的狗？”

“我没有——”如果这算无理取闹的话，威震天在寻光号上见识得多了，“不管这其中有什么原因能迫使你一直缠着我，就当帮我个忙行吗？”

塔恩冷哼一声：“你想的美。”他随即穿过指挥室的墙壁，装作没听到威震天方才的叹息，大摇大摆地走了出去。

这和四百万年前发动的霸天虎革命相比起来可差的太远了。监控摄像头捕捉不到他的身影，他可以自由自在地穿梭于高楼巨厦和大街小巷间，窃取到威震天所需的每一条——炉渣的。塔恩坐在围栏上，摘下了伴随他几百万年的霸天虎面具，抚摸着上面的金属纹路。恶习难改。他想。这回又能祈求谁赐予我力量？他循着街道尽头的人群望过去，熙熙攘攘的人群被分成左右两排，他能猜到是谁有这么大的架势：功能委员会的守卫走在正中间押送着三名犯人，他认出走在最前面的是拾贰，被押送在后方的囚犯却令他的火种突突地跃动起来——三人其中一位赛博坦人被俱五刑过，此刻唯一的眼睛也被守卫挖出，与脑模块相连的电线和脖颈处裸露在外的导管纠缠在一起，吊在外部的眼睛颤颤巍巍地闪烁着淡蓝色的光芒——

“威震天！”塔恩的鬼魂突然冲进会议室，把正在同滴答与界标商议计划的威震天吓了一跳，他下意识地转过身开口询问：“塔恩？”话音刚落威震天才意识到，滴答和界标诧异的眼神投向了自己。

“抱歉……”威震天立刻解释自己的失态：“我出现了一些幻觉，得去休息一会，其他的事情明天再说。”

谁都能看出威震天的满面疲态，界标在临走前劝慰威震天多腾出些时间来充电休息，威震天向他道谢。站在一旁塔恩看起来糟透了，威震天从没见过这副模样的黑狗队头子，即使对方是个幽魂，威震天也能感受到他身上的恐惧与无助。他尽量放缓了声音询问他：“怎么了，塔恩？”

“我看到……我看到丧门神，威震天。”塔恩的声线颤抖着，他仰起头靠近了威震天，利爪划过自己脸上的霸天虎面具，竟然在上面留下了三道伤痕，“我看到我自己！我被委员会逮捕了！”

塔恩会如此在意平行宇宙中的自己？“那不是你。”威震天犹豫着开口：“你说你被……你说丧门神被捕了？可你曾是擎天柱的朋友。”

“如果你能不窝在这里做这些无用功，如果你重新组建霸天虎！”塔恩朝威震天怒吼：“我们早就能得救！我们早该得救——”

“不行！”

“你忘记你说过的话了吗？！威震天！和平经由暴政，我恨不得把这句该死的格言刻在火种仓上！”

“我不会做回霸天虎的头领了。塔恩。”威震天平静地与他对视，“我会救出丧门神，我会用另一种方式拯救赛博坦。”

“用背叛我的方法。”塔恩咬牙切齿地说。或许他在意的从不是赛博坦，他在意的只有威震天。

在三个月循环后，威震天率领的反职联终于在铁堡的中心区取得进展，奥利安跟随着他们的部队解救俘虏，威震天则在铁堡监狱的营救行动中发现了已经下线的丧门神，看到囚犯的模样后，威震天能够明白塔恩为何如此恐惧了:丧门神此刻可以被称为一堆废铜烂铁。委员会一定是发现了丧门神声音的异能，保护着他喉咙的金属片和电线已经被撕扯得支离破碎。

奥利安帮助他将丧门神残破的肢体搬出牢房，即使是年轻的领袖也忍不住低声感叹：“普神啊……”威震天则冷静地伸出手去探知他的火种，万幸，丧门神还活着。

随后的几塞日里奥利安负责伤员的转移程序，而威震天投入到修复伤员的工作中，他的医学课在战火纷飞中修习得不错，虽然反职联没有像救护车一样妙手回春的医生，丧门神依旧得到了完善的治疗。威震天将自己所有的空余时间用来修理丧门神的眼睛，只为能让这位老朋友能够摆脱关于监牢的恐惧。丧门神上线的那天还是奥利安在通讯器里通知他的，威震天以为他们是旧识，但奥利安否认了这个说法。

“你的声音还没有被修复……”通讯器另一端传来奥利安同丧门神解释的声音，威震天擦拭能量液的动作不禁停住。他知道自己没有权利阻止丧门神重新发声的机会，事实上，在参与到维修进程中时，关于塔恩的回忆如同锈海的漩涡，逐渐蚕食着他的理智——不是穿破开路先锋立场，被仇恨冲昏头脑一心想要杀掉他的塔恩，而是接受了威震天的改造，将他的话语奉为法典般虔诚的塔恩。

威震天罕见地抗拒着这场对话。“丧门神想见见你，老威。”奥利安温和的声音透过屏幕传来，“想弄懂他的手势可不太容易。”

“我……我很忙，奥利安。”威震天回答他，“或许改天。麻烦你告诉他，我会去探望他的。”

“我们的朋友日理万机。”奥利安轻笑着，威震天能想象到领袖面罩下的笑脸，他感到芯里轻松了少许。

塔恩自从发现擎天柱——现在被称为奥利安·派克斯的汽车人——出现在反职联时，他厌恶与汽车人共处一室。威震天对奥利安的热情出乎他所料，当然，塔恩在这四百万年里见过威震天的次数显然没有擎天柱多。看到他们相谈甚欢的时候，塔恩敢说这个霸天虎叛徒宁愿和汽车人勾结在一起也不愿意见到他，他的火种仿佛被锁在熔炼炉里，每看到擎天柱的身影，熔浆便沸腾一次。

不过他偶尔会钻进医疗室，在角落里注视着威震天将他残缺不堪的脑袋重新组装好。

某个深夜里塔恩走进丧门神的小隔间，却发现往常在充电床上强制下线的丧门神已经痊愈上线了——他背对着门口，正朝向窗外赛博坦五光十色的夜晚怔愣出神，与威震天修理时白炽光下的橙色涂装相比，未背光的肩膀在灯光的投射中模糊了金属表面可怖的划痕，变成塔恩记忆里熟悉的自己。他想要凑近些观察他，丧门神冷不防地回过头来，与塔恩的视线撞了个正着。

他们对视足足有五塞秒，塔恩才倒吸一口凉气。

——你是谁？

——你能看见我？

他们几乎是同时出声，一个充满疑惑，一个瞠目结舌。

我当然能看见你。丧门神的声音钻进塔恩的脑模块。你是谁？

活见鬼了！塔恩咒骂一声，可他渣的他才是那个鬼。

“我就是你，小子。”他阴恻恻地开口，“我曾经也被叫做丧门神。”

我知道你总来看我……丧门神朝他伸出手。其他人看不见你，对吗？你……你有脸，让我看看你的脸。

塔恩这才发现哪里出了问题——丧门神的声音被夺走了！他一个箭步冲近了充电床，透明的手指冒失地穿过丧门神的脖子，上面的线路已经完好地接上了。

“你说不了话？！”塔恩的声音因为愤怒变得颤抖起来，“威震天他怎么敢……他居然自作主张夺走了它！”

你是说他知道……？可是他们都说是威震天把我修好了，除了声音。丧门神错愕道，他又指了指脑袋上唯一存留的眼睛。他修好了我。

“因为他希望我为此感恩戴德！瞧啊，霸天虎的头儿亲手修复了你！”塔恩冷笑着开口。只要是关于威震天的事情，他从来都冷静不下来。“毕竟是我求着他将你救出来的！”

丧门神的光学镜在阴影下闪动。他注视着怒火中烧的塔恩，用手甲点了点充电床的另一侧。

你能和我说说吗？你的脸，或者是威震天……什么都行。

塔恩上下打量着丧门神，鬼使神差地抬手摘下了自己的面具，露出被烧焦一半的面孔，丧门神的光学镜亮了起来。

霸天虎是什么？他又问。

“霸天虎……哼，你得知道。”听到这个熟悉却倍感陌生的词语，塔恩不死心地说出了他曾重复过上千百遍的话，他的语气听起来骄傲极了：“和平——经由暴政……”


End file.
